Legacy of Majora
by Durren Roberts
Summary: This is my story of who Majora and the Fierce Deity were pre-legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.


**The Legacy of Majora**

**Chapter 1**

The awakening

I shall regale a story of long ago, not that of our fabled Link and his adventures to save the beautiful princess Zelda. No we shall be looking at a story further back than that: The story of Majora.

We enter our hero's room through a conveniently placed window left ajar. She is fast asleep in her comfy bed not aware of the evil that awaits her. She is dreaming of many things and will awaken soon. Let us not disturb her and check up on someone most of you should be familiar with, but never really understood or learned about.

He is in his stronghold looking at the map of Termina. He looks from Snow Head Mountain to Cloak Town, and the Deku Palace to the Stone Towers. He is plotting something most people would think terrible, but in his mind it is all for the greater good. He wears his blue and gold armor, looks for the best place to strike. He is planning to wipe out an entire group of people and needs to decide on where to start. Finally, he decides to begin on Snow Head Mountain.

Well that's enough of that guy; trust me he's a dick! Let's return to our hero about to awake.

"YYYYAAAAWWWNNN!" the young girl rises from her bed. "Morning Mawcrel! How was your night?" She says, looking at her Familiar. She is a black cat with bat wings, and the girl's best friend.

Mawcrel has just returned from her nightly hunt and simply curled up on the girl's now empty bed. "You're so lazy," the girl sneers at the cat.

She dresses in a simple dark grey cloak with a broach, pulling the cloak to hide her front, and goes down stairs for breakfast. "Hi Granny Beneliga!" the girl exclaims.

"Good morning pumpkin. Are you hungry? I'm making chocolate chip pancakes!" says her grandmother.

"Yum! I can't wait! Can I help to make it go faster?"

"Yes, you can fetch me my cast iron frying pan from over there, this one is too small."

"Okee Dokee!" she says as she walks over to the cabinet.

After a great breakfast they go into the back yard to train. "Ok now focus your energy, you must learn to control the universe around you if you ever want to be a good Rangeeni," says her grandma.

"I know, but I just can't! There's just too much to control."

"Here lets just try the simple whip attack. Like so," She raises her old hand and from her sleeve comes a tentacle, whip-like and firm. She flourishes it with ease and cuts a peace of wood in half. "Now you."

"Ok" she focuses her energy and raises her hand. For the first time ever a tentacle actually appears. "Ooooh I did it! I did it!" she says, jumping up and down.

"Good job Majora! Now that you have that, we can learn more techniques using the whip. Just try to whip with it then I'll show you the spin attack." Says Majora's Grandmother.

"Ok." Majora whips it and swings the tentacle all over the yard. She isn't the most precise but she hits a lot of things.

"Ok ok, good job, now watch me. You have to focus your energy through the whip and then release it in all directions" while she says this she charges her whip then releases it in a wave of energy. "Now you."

After a couple of hours of training they go back inside to eat lunch and talk about Rangeeni lore. "Ok so the Rangeeni are mages who use somewhat dark powers to defend the lands they live in, right?" asks Majora.

"Yes, and that is what we are, we are here to protect those close to us and prevent evil from spreading across the land."

"Alright and our magic, to some people, is seen as demonic?"

"Sadly yes, we are the protector that no one wants, but they need us. Now please excuse me, I need to go do something for a moment."

Majora sits, quietly waiting for her grandma to return. But she does not know what her Grandmother is doing.

Beneliga is trying to read the future as she has been for the last few days. She had a flash of the future a few weeks ago; she saw her own death by the hand of a Deity. She knows it will be soon, so she needs to teach Majora all she can and protect her for as long as possible. This time she sees how and when it will happen: A huge double helix sword will pierce her back, killing her. She will have only a small amount of time left on this world so she has to explain the Malefuerade and take Majora to the first temple to train, all in one day.

She comes back to the sitting room a little uneasy. She goes to Majora and says, "Pack your things, we need to leave for the first temple. And take this pendant, it will protect you if anything happens on the way."

They get packed and ready in another hour or so and load their belongings onto their horses.

It will take them a while to get there, so let us check up on our villain.


End file.
